Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/12
Przez szczelinę ciężkich firanek wdarła się do pokoju czerwona smuga zachodzącego słońca. Nikodem ociężałym ruchem sięgnął po zegarek. Była szósta. Dziwne. Nie czuł ani bólu głowy, ani niesmaku w ustach, jak zwykle po większych pijaństwach. Był tylko straszliwie osłabiony. Każdy ruch, ba, każde podniesienie powiek wydawało się mu ciężkim trudem. A jednak trzeba było wstawać. Musi przecie jechać do Warszawy. Co sobie w banku pomyślą... Zadzwonił. Zjawił się sztywny lokaj i oznajmił, że kąpiel jest przygotowana. Dyzma leniwie wciągnął na siebie pidżamę i przeszedł do łazienki. Tu, spojrzawszy w lustro, aż się przeraził: blady był jak płótno, pod oczyma wystąpiły dwa sine szerokie półkola. — Cholera — zaklął — urządziły!... Ubrał się i powłócząc nogami zszedł na dół. Tu czekała nań pani Koniecpolska, która na powitanie omdlałym ruchem podała mu rękę. — Głodny pan? — O, nie, dziękuję. Spojrzał na nią spod oka i spotkał figlarny, jak zwykle, wzrok. Zaczerwienił się po same uszy. — To cholera — pomyślał — ani się zawstydzi. Bo chyba nie mogła zapomnieć? — Chciałbym jechać — odezwał się po pauzie. — Ależ proszę, samochód do pańskiej dyspozycji. W pożegnaniu nie było nic szczególnego i to właśnie jeszcze bardziej detonowało Nikodema. Gdy auto skręciło na szosę, obejrzał się. — To świnie! — rzekł z przekonaniem. — Słucham jaśnie pana — odwrócił się szofer. — Jedź pan, jedź pan, nie do pana gadam. — Przepraszam. Rozmyślał o ubiegłej nocy. Czuł trochę strachu. Wspomnienie, że wszystko odbywało się nie bez udziału diabła, gniotło go najbardziej. Natomiast cieszył się z odkrycia, że w tych najwyższych sferach towarzyskich ma takież prawa jak każdy hrabia czy książę. Ba, większe. Muszą go słuchać, a niech na którą z nich tylko palcem kiwnie, to przyjdzie jak pierwsza lepsza z ulicy. Jakże inaczej wyobrażał je sobie, ilekroć widywał te dumne i eleganckie damy... Roześmiał się z zadowoleniem. Prawdę mówi Krzepicki: wszystkie takie same dziwki... Zaczął padać deszcz. Gdy samochód zatrzymał się na Wspólnej, lało jak z cebra. Szybko przebiegł chodnik i wszedł do bramy. Gorzej było ze schodami. Wchodził na nie tak, jakby dźwigał wielki ciężar. Urządziły, choroba! Ignacy powitał pana oznajmieniem, że przez wczorajszy i dzisiejszy dzień było z dziesięć osób, a pan sekretarz kilka razy, i ciągle dowiaduje się telefonem, czy pan prezes nie przyjechał. A najgorszy to był jeden nachał. Wymyślał i koniecznie chciał sam obejść mieszkanie, bo nie wierzył, że pana prezesa nie ma. Mówił, że pan prezes chowa się przed nim... — Jak wyglądał? — zapytał Dyzma. — Taki niski, gruby. — Nie mówił, jak się nazywa? — Mówił, jakoś Bączek czy coś... — Cholera! — zaklął pan prezes. — Czego ten drań jeszcze chce?! — Jakby przyszedł, panie prezesie, to ja mogę go zrzucić ze schodów — ofiarował się Ignacy. — Nie, nie trzeba. Zadzwonił telefon. Mówił Krzepicki. Są bardzo ważne sprawy, czy może przyjechać zaraz? — Stało się co? — Nic, nic nadzwyczajnego. — No, to czekam. Kazał Ignacemu przygotować czarną kawę i położył się na kanapie. Zastanowił się, czy opowiedzieć Krzepickiemu wszystko, co go spotkało u hrabiny Koniecpolskiej... Doszedł jednak do przekonania, że mogłoby to uchodzić za zdradę, a ryzykować nie chciał. Ignacy przyniósł listy. Była to tylko prywatna korespondencja, której nie otwierał sekretarz, a składała się z trzech nowych listów od Niny oraz z niezwykle długiej depeszy Kunickiego, który prosił Dyzmę o spieszne zajęcie się sprawą podkładów kolejowych, gdyż kwestia stała się szczególnie aktualna. Przy czytaniu tej depeszy zastał Dyzmę Krzepicki. Zaczął od żarcików na temat wycieczki z hrabiną Lalą, opowiedział kilka anegdotek, mimochodem napomknął, że w banku wszystko w porządku, i lekko zapytał: — Kto to jest, panie prezesie, ten Boczek. Nikodem zmieszał się. — Boczek? — Tak, taki tłusty facet. Codziennie przychodzi do banku i tak nachalnie domaga się audiencji u pana prezesa, jakby pewien był, że pan go przyjmie. Czy to znajomy pana prezesa? — Tak, owszem... — Bo, wie pan, wydawało mi się, że to wariat. — Dlaczego? — No, bo gdy mu powiedziałem, że pan prezes przyjmuje w piątki, ten zaczął awanturować się. "Co to, powiada, w piątki, w piątki to wielki pan prezes może przyjmować kogo chce, a zobaczysz pan, jeszcze panu uszu natrze, że mnie nie wpuszczasz. Już ten wasz wielki prezes, powiada, to u mnie nie będzie taki fisz..." Dyzma siedział czerwony jak burak. — I co jeszcze mówił? Krzepicki zapalił papierosa i dorzucił: — Awanturnik i gbur... Pozwolił sobie nawet na jakieś idiotyczne groźby pod pańskim adresem, że to on panu pokaże i tak dalej... Nikodem zmarszczył brwi i bąknął: — Tak... Panie Krzepicki, jakby on znowu przyszedł, wpuść go pan do mnie... To taki narwaniec... Zawsze był taki... — Dobrze, panie prezesie. Powiedział to całkiem po prostu, lecz Dyzma nie wątpił, że Krzepicki albo już coś wywąchał, albo chce wywąchać. Postanowił za wszelką cenę zmusić Boczka do milczenia. Krzepicki został u Nikodema na kolacji. Rozmowa zeszła na Koborowo i Dyzma powiedział z westchnieniem: — Jakże to miło jest mieszkać na wsi, żyć spokojnie... — Dobre wspomnienia ma pan prezes z Koborowa — zauważył Krzepicki. — A to ładny majątek! Cóż, niech pan rozwiedzie Ninę z Kunickim i ożeni się. — Ba — kiwnął głową Dyzma — gdyby Koborowo było jej, to w trymiga! — Ale przecież nominalnie ona jest właścicielką? — To i co? Kunicki ma plenipotencję bez ograniczeń. — Plenipotencję można cofnąć. Nikodem wzruszył ramionami. — Ale weksli cofnąć nie można. Krzepicki zamyślił się i zaczął gwizdać. — Ot, co — dorzucił Dyzma — guzik! Krzepicki nie przestawał gwizdać. — Co mamy jutro? — zapytał Nikodem. — Jutro... Nic specjalnego. Ale owszem, jest zaproszenie do cyrku. Wielka ma być sensacja. Przyjechał ten największy siłacz światowy, zapomniałem, jak się nazywa, ale ma walczyć z mistrzem Polski, Wielagą. Pan prezes lubi walki francuskie? — Owszem. To pójdziemy? O której to? — O ósmej. Pożegnał sekretarza i położył się spać. Nakładając pidżamę zauważył, że ma na szyi złotą gwiazdkę. Czym prędzej zdjął ją, wpakował do pudełka od zapałek i schował w biurku, a gasząc światło przeżegnał się na wszelki wypadek. Nazajutrz oczekiwania jego sprawdziły się. O pierwszej zjawił się Boczek. Istotnie zachowywał się z wielką pewnością siebie. Z daleka wiało od niego wódką. Dyzma zmienił taktykę. Podał Boczkowi rękę, podsunął mu krzesło i zapytał, jak mógł najuprzejmiej, czym może służyć. Natomiast Boczek, tym pewniej się czując, nie krępował się ani w słowach, ani w gestach. Posunął się nawet do takiej poufałości, że klepnął pana prezesa po ramieniu. Tego Dyzmie było już zanadto. Zerwał się z miejsca i wrzasnął: — Wont! Cholero! Wont! Boczek patrzał nań jadowicie i wstał. — Popamiętasz jeszcze mnie, widzisz go, szyszka! — Czego ty chcesz ode mnie? Pieniędzy, draniu chcesz? — pienił się Dyzma. Boczek wzruszył ramionami. — Pieniądze też przydadzą się. — Uuu... swołocz!... Nikodem wyjął z kieszeni dwadzieścia złotych, po namyśle dorzucił drugie dwadzieścia. — Czego pan piekli się, panie Nikodemie — pojednawczo zaczął Boczek — przecie ja panu żadnej krzywdy nie chcę zrobić... — Nie chcę, nie chcę, a czego pan mordę rozpuszczasz przy moim sekretarzu, co? Boczek usiadł. — Sza, panie Nikodemie. Czy nie lepiej nam żyć w zgodzie? Pan mnie pomożesz, a ja panu szkodzić nie będę... — To nie dałem może panu posady? — Co mi za posada — wzruszył ramionami Boczek — osiem godzin człowiek tyra za głupie czterysta złotych. A przy tym w fabryce taki huk, że nerwy nie strzymają. To nie dla mnie... — Może pana ministrem zrobić, co? — zadrwił Dyzma. — Co pan kpisz, panie Nikodemie, a niby dlaczego pana zrobili prezesem banku? — Bo rozum mam, rozumiesz pan? — Każdy ma swój rozum. A ja tak myślę, że jeżeli pan możesz być prezesem, to mnie wprost niehonorowo, żebym ja, dawniejszy pański zwierzchnik, nie miał pensji choćby z osiemset złotych. — Zwariowałeś pan, panie Boczek? Osiemset złotych, któż to panu da? — Tylko bez bujania, panie Nikodemie, już ja wiem, że jak się pan postarasz, to niejeden taki znajdzie się, co da. W oczach Dyzmy zabłysła nienawiść. Powziął nagle postanowienie. — No, dobrze, panie Boczek, widzę, że muszę... Hm... mogę pana zrobić zastępcą dyrektora Państwowych Składów Spirytusowych... Chcesz pan? — To już pewno będzie lepiej. To może z mieszkaniem dostanę? Rodzinę trzeba będzie sprowadzić. — Pewno, że jest i mieszkanie. Ładne mieszkanie, cztery pokoje, kuchnia, i opał darmowy, i światło. — A pensja? — Pensja będzie z tysiąc złotych. Boczek rozrzewnił się. Wstał i wziął Dyzmę w objęcia. — No widzisz pan, panie Nikodem, my swojak! z jednych stron, to musimy się wspomagać. — Pewno — potwierdził Nikodem. — Zawsze byłem pańskim przyjacielem. Inni odsuwali się od pana, że to, powiadali bękart, niby z nieprawego łoża, podrzutek... — Przestań pan, do cholery! — Toż mówię, inni tak w całym Łyskowie na pana, a ja nic i nawet w swoim domu pana przyjmowałem... — Wielkie mecyje — pogardliwie skrzywił się Dyzma. — Kiedyś były wielkie — flegmatycznie zauważył Boczek — ale co będziemy się spierać. Nikodem siedział ponury jak noc. Wypomnienie tego, że jest podrzutkiem, skręciło mu wnętrzności. Nagle z całą jasnością uprzytomnił sobie, że dla nich dwóch, dla niego i dla Boczka, za mało miejsca w Warszawie... Nie tylko w Warszawie. Wypogodzony wyraz twarzy Boczka znikłby bez śladu, gdyby mógł on teraz odczytać myśli swego dawnego podwładnego. — Tak panu powiem, panie Boczek — zaczął Dyzma — przyjdź pan jutro i przynieś pan swoje papiery, wszystkie papiery, bo wystarać się o taką posadę dla pana, to nie byle co. Trzeba będzie dużo nagadać się i wytłumaczyć, że pan potrafisz być zastępcą dyrektora. — Serdeczne dzięki, nie pożałuje pan tego, panie Nikodem. — Wiem, że nie pożałuję — mruknął Dyzma — teraz jeszcze jedno: ani słówkiem nikomu, bo na to miejsce amatorów ze sto będzie, rozumiesz pan? — Juści rozumiem. — No to fertig. Jutro o jedenastej. Zapukano do drzwi i w progu ukazał się Krzepicki. Boczek chytrze mrugnął do Dyzmy i skłonił mu się tak nisko, jak tylko pozwalała mu jego tusza. — Najniższe uszanowanie panu prezesowi, będzie załatwione wedle rozkazu pana prezesa. — Do widzenia, możesz pan iść. Nikodem spostrzegł, że Krzepicki, udając zajętego trzymanymi w ręku papierami, spod oka obserwował znikającego za drzwiami Boczka. — No, cóż tam, panie Krzepicki? — Wszystko w porządku. Oto zaproszenie do cyrku. — A prawda, idziemy. — Dzwoniła jeszcze hrabianka Czarska, ale powiedziałem, że pan prezes zajęty. — To szkoda. — He, he, he! Rozumiem pana prezesa. Te panny Czarskie to fin-fin... W zeszłym roku... Nie dokończył, gdyż do gabinetu wpadł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi pułkownik Wareda. — Serwus, Nikuś! Gdzież to ciebie anieli noszą! — Jak się masz, Waciu. Krzepicki skłonił się i wyszedł. — Wiesz, bracie — zawołał pułkownik — zaszedłem tu do ciebie, bo przyszło mi na myśl, czy nie wybrałbyś się do cyrku dziś przyjechał, wiesz, ten Tracco, najsilniejszy człowiek świata, będzie walczył z naszym mistrzem Wielagą. — Wiem, nawet wybieram się. — A to klasa! — klepnął Dyzmę po kolanie. — Będzie cała paczka, Uszycki, Ulanicki, Romanowicz z żoną... Odezwał się telefon. — Halo! Krzepicki oznajmił, że znowu dzwoni panna Czarska, czy połączyć? — Dawaj pan... Halo!... Tak, to ja, dzień dobry pani... Zasłonił tubę ręką i szepnął do Waredy: — To hrabianka Czarska! — Fiu... fiu... — pokręcił ten głową. — Ależ nie przeszkadza pani. Wprost naprzeciw, bardzo mi przyjemnie... Przytrzymał słuchawkę ramieniem i zapalił papierosa, którym go poczęstował pułkownik. — Ależ, proszę pani, ja na literaturze nie znam się... Słowo honoru... A kiedy to? — ...No, dobrze, dobrze... A jakże zdrowie siostrzyczki? Hm... Wie pani, i ja też, ale o tym przez telefon lepiej nie mówić... Co, do teatru? Eee... wie pani co, czy nie chciałyby panie pójść ze mną do cyrku?... O nie, dziś walczy najsilniejszy człowiek świata... Jak?... Wacek, jak się on nazywa? — Włoch, Tracco... Nie, tu u mnie siedzi mój przyjaciel, Wareda... — Nikuś, powiedz jej, że rączki całuję. — Rączki pani całuje... Będzie, a jakże... No, to dobrze się składa. Zajadę po panie moim samochodem... Do widzenia. Położył słuchawkę i uśmiechnął się. — Ach te baby, te baby!... — Pójdą? — zapytał pułkownik. — Jeszcze by nie! — No to chodź, jedziemy na obiad. — Zabierzemy i Krzepickiego. — Jak chcesz — zgodził się Wareda. W restauracji spotkali Ulanickiego i od razu zrobiło się wesoło. — Znacie już tę anegdotę o buldogu i pinczerku? Gadajcie, co? — zapytał, gdy podano kawę. — Uważaj! — ostrzegł Wareda. — Nie zapominaj, że kto opowie stary kawał, stawia butelkę koniaku. — Nie mądrzyj się, Wacuś — skarcił go z poważną miną Ulanicki. — Likurgiem, który tę zasadę prawną ustanowił, byłem przecie ja sam we własnej osobie. Ale słuchajcie. Otóż siedzi sobie na rogu Marszałkowskiej wyżeł... — Mówiłeś, buldog... — Nie zawracaj kontrafałdy. Siedzi sobie wyżeł i patrzy, a tu z Ogrodu Saskiego pędzi buldog, olbrzymi buldog... Dyzma wstał i bąknął: — Na chwilę przepraszam. — Znasz ten kawał? — zapytał Wareda. Nikodem nie znał, lecz odpowiedział: — Znam. Prędko włożył płaszcz i wybiegł drzwiami, uchylonymi przez portiera. Szofer nacisnął starter i otworzył drzwiczki. — Możesz pan jechać do domu — powiedział Dyzma. Stał chwilkę na chodniku, zanim auto odjechało, po czym poszedł w kierunku Bielańskiej i wsiadł do taksówki. — Róg Karolkowej i Wolskiej. Kiedy jeszcze był mandolinistą w barze "Pod Słoniem", często odwiedzał z kolegami i przygodnymi kompanami tamte strony. Goście w barze czasami w przypływie dobrego humoru zabierali ze sobą orkiestrę. Na długiej, wąskiej ulicy Karolkowej było ich kilka. Gdy auto stanęło, Nikodem zapłacił i, odczekawszy, aż szofer odjechał, skręcił w Karolkową. Po obu stronach piętrzyły się jednostajne kamienice z czerwonej cegły: fabryki. Jednostajne mury tu i ówdzie dzielił wysoki drewniany parkan lub mały drewniany domek, w którego oknach pobłyskiwało światło małych żarówek zza żółtych firanek. Były to knajpy robotnicze, tak mało różniące się jedna od drugiej, że trudno byłoby je rozpoznać. Nikodem szedł pewnym krokiem, aż pchnął wąskie drzwi. Od razu ogarnął go zapach piwa i kiszonej kapusty. Szeroka lada, oszklona i przysłonięta białymi firaneczkami, zajmowała połowę niedużej salki, której kamienną podłogę pokrywały świeże trociny. Zza zielonej kotary dochodziły głośne dźwięki harmonii i skrzypiec. Za ladą stał ponury mężczyzna o czerwonej twarzy i dwie podstarzałe kobiety. W bufetowej sali tylko dwa stoliki były zajęte. Nikodem podszedł do szynkwasu. — Większą? — zapytał gospodarz. — Lej pan — odparł Dyzma. Wypił i sięgnął po dzwonko śledzia. — No co, panie Malinowski, jak idzie? — Ot, pomału. — A gra u pana Ambroziak, harmonista Ambroziak? — Bo co? — nieufnie zapytał gospodarz. — Nalej pan — powiedział Dyzma i wypił. Przekąsił grzybkiem. — Pan mnie nie pamięta, panie Malinowski, co? — Tylu się ludzi zna — obojętnie zauważył knajpiarz. — Jestem Pyzdraj. "Pod Słoniem" na Pańskiej grałem. — Na Pańskiej? — Tak. Mandolinistą. Nazywają mnie Pyzdraj. Restaurator nalał bez prośby kieliszek. — A tak, owszem... No i jak tam? — Żyje się... Łyknął wódkę i zapytał: — A tam — wskazał podbródkiem na kotarę — gra Ambroziak? Niech pan powie, to mój kolega... — Gra — lakonicznie odparł restaurator. Nikodem wziął wykałaczkę w zęby i uchylił zielonego kretonu. Tu było więcej osób, a orkiestra grała długo, widocznie na zamówienie. Jednakże harmonista spostrzegł Dyzmę i gdy tylko skończyli tango, zbliżył się ku niemu. — Dobry wieczór, Pyzdraj. — Dobry wieczór — odparł prawie wesoło. — Z tej okazji daj pan większe piwo, panie Malinowski. — No, jak przyszedł stary kompan — dodał harmonista — to daj pan dwie z kropelkami. Wypili. — Interes macie? — zapytał Ambroziak. Nikodem kiwnął głową. — A wy teraz gdzie pracujecie? — Ja — odparł po chwili wahania — et, na prowincji. — Żyjecie? — Żyję. — No, jak macie interes, to siądziem z boku. Wzięli swoje kufle i poszli pod okno. — Ambroziak — zaczął Dyzma — musicie mnie po starej znajomości zrobić jedną rzecz... — Jaką rzecz? — Ludzi mi trzeba trzech, czterech ludzi, takich co pietra nie mają, a gładko się załatwią. — Mokra robota? — zagadnął harmonista przyciszonym głosem. Nikodem pokiwał się na krześle. — Jeden tacce dojadł mi do żywego. — Gość polityczny? — zaciekawił się Ambroziak. — Nie, gdzież tam... taki... drań... — I co? Trzeba ukatrupić? Nikodem poskrobał się po ramieniu. — Nie, po co, tylko zamknąć pysk, żeby nie gadał... Harmonista wychylił kieliszek l splunął. — Można, dlaczego nie, tylko trzeba wybulić ze sto złociszów... Może sto dwadzieścia... — Dam radę — odparł Dyzma. Ambroziak kiwnął głową, wstał i znikł za kotarą. Dyzma czekał. Po chwili harmonista wrócił w towarzystwie małego blondyna o uśmiechniętych oczach. — Poznajomcie się, kolego Pyzdraj, Franek Lewandowszczak. Blondynek wyciągnął rękę, niespodziewanie wielką i sękatą. — Kto umarł? — zapytał wesoło. — Tak sobie — odparł Dyzma z namysłem — mały interes. — Jak interes, to i zagrycha będzie? Nikodem kiwnął na gospodarza. — Panie Malinowski, butelka czystej i kotlet wieprzowy. Ambroziak pochylił się do blondyna. — Panie Franek, a kogo pan weźmie? — Myślę, że Antek Klawisz pójdzie i Teść pójdzie. Starczy. — We trójkę starczy? — z powątpiewaniem zapytał Nikodem. — A co? Taki silny?... Szemrany facet czy zielony? — Zielony. Z prowincji... Gruby jak beczka. — Zrobi się — skinął głową Franek — ale za przeproszeniem, pan to kto jesteś? — Co ci, Franek, do tego — wmieszał się Ambroziak — mój przyjaciel i tyle. Po co wszędzie suniesz nos? — Nie sunę, tak przez ciekawość. No to gadaj pan. Nikodem pochylił się nad stolikiem i zaczął objaśniać. Zarówno Lewandowski, jak i harmonista pili, me wylewając za kołnierz, a Dyzma dotrzymywał towarzystwa. Toteż gospodarz wkrótce zabrał pustą, a postawił pełną butelkę. Również, nie czekając zamówienia, przyniósł nowy kotlet na zimno i kiszony ogórek. Wiedział, że jak ktoś z Lewandowskim "ma gadanie", to bez sznapsa nie obejdzie się. Ambroziak kilka razy wstawał, wzywany do orkiestry, i wracał do stolika. Gospodarz zapalił lampę gazową. Drzwi raz po raz otwierały się, do knajpy przychodzili nowi goście. Prawie wszyscy zamieniali ukłon z Lewandowskim, który niedbale kiwał głową. Dyzma dużo słyszał o nim. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że ten osławiony awanturnik, przed którego nożem czuł respekt niejeden na Woli i na Czystem, wyglądać może tak chłopaczkowato i łagodnie. W każdym razie wiedział, że w pewne ręce oddaje sprawę. Zbliżała się ósma, gdy zapłacił rachunek i dyskretnie podsunął Frankowi stuzłotówkę. — I grunt, przeszukać kieszenie, żeby śladu nie było — powiedział ściskając węzłowatą rękę na pożegnanie. Gdy wychodził, Ambroziak odprowadził go do drzwi i po zapewnieniu, że Franek to marmur-żelazo, poprosił o pożyczenie dziesięciu złotych, a chowając pieniądze do kieszeni rzekł nie bez ironii: — Wy to tam na wsi dorabiacie się. Forsy jak lodu! — Ot, idzie sobie. Ulica była pusta. Doszedł do rogu Wolskiej i stanął na przystanku tramwajowym. Wkrótce nadeszła "dziewiątka". Cyrk był pełny. W ogólnym gwarze zmieszanych głosów ostro odcinały się okrzyki krążących wśród publiczności chłopców. — Czekolada, lemoniada, wafle! Gdy Nikodem wchodził z pannami Czarskimi, orkiestra zagrała właśnie marsza i na arenę gęsiego wkroczyli atleci. Było ich coś dziesięciu. Mężczyźni ogromnego wzrostu, o potwornie rozrośniętych mięśniach, z byczymi karkami, w skąpych trykotach, odsłaniających fałdy skóry porośniętych kępkami włosia. Szli rytmicznym krokiem, zataczając krąg wokół areny. Kiedy towarzystwo przedostało się do swojej loży, w której już siedział pułkownik Wareda, panna Marietta Czarska roześmiała się: — Imponujące góry mięsa! Witali się. — To Mik — poinformował Wareda. — Ma budowę chłopięcą, ale silniejszy jest od niejednego z tych hipopotamów. Rozpoczęła się prezentacja. Atleci stali w szeregu, zaś sędzia przy stoliku jury wymieniał ich nazwiska. Przy każdym podawał jakiś tytuł: mistrz Anglii, mistrz Brazylii, mistrz Europy itp. Przy dwóch nazwiskach galerie rozbrzmiewały oklaskami. Tak witano mistrza Polski, Wielagę, i olbrzymiego Włocha, Tracco. Następnie arena opustoszała. Pozostali tylko dwaj przeciwnicy: opasły Niemiec o małpio długich rękach i smukły Mulat Mik, wyglądający przy swym przeciwniku jak antylopa, która za chwilę zostanie stratowana przez nosorożca. Rozległ się gwizdek i przeciwnicy zwarli się. — Już go wziął — zawołał Dyzma, widząc, jak pod samym ciężarem Niemca Mulat zwalił się na dywan. — Nie, bracie — uśmiechnął się Wareda — trzeba dobrze namęczyć się, zanim tego piskorza przyciśnie się na obie łopatki. Istotnie Mulat jednym zręcznym ruchem wyśliznął się z łap przeciwnika, a gdy ten chrapiąc z wysiłku podniósł go w górę, by ponownie rzucić o dywan, Mik niespodziewanie odbił się jedną nogą od ziemi, co — mogło się wydawać — ułatwiło tylko manewr Niemcowi, lecz dało wynik wręcz niezwykły. Mianowicie smagłe ciało Mulata śmignęło łukiem nad głową przeciwnika, a że ten trzymał go pod ramionami, stracił równowagę, padając na wznak. W tejże chwili Mulat płaskim skokiem znalazł się na jego piersi. Sędzia z gwizdkiem w ustach podbiegł w sam czas, by uchwycić moment, gdy obie łopatki Niemca dotykały dywanu. A trwało to dosłownie moment, gdyż pokonany z dzikim rykiem zerwał się, zrzucając swego pogromcę z taką łatwością, z jaką koń wyrzuca z siodła niewprawnego jeźdźca. Jednakże walka była skończona i przewodniczący jury ogłosił zwycięstwo Mulata, który z uśmiechem kłaniał się wokół, dziękując za gromkie brawa. Natomiast pokonany, klnąc, schodził z areny, żegnany gwizdaniem galerii. — Ach, jakiż on jest piękny, ten Mulat — zachwycała się Marietta Czarska. — Jak z brązu! Panie prezesie, czy to byłby wielki skandal, gdybyśmy zabrali go ze sobą na kolację? — Ależ, Marietto — reflektowała ją siostra. — Chyba nie wypada — powiedział Dyzma, lecz reszta towarzystwa zaopiniowała, że będzie to równie dobra atrakcja, jak każda inna, a jeżeli pójdą do gabinetu, to wszystko będzie w porządku. Tymczasem na arenie ukazała się druga para. Dyzma z roznamiętnieniem wpatrywał się w walczących. W momentach niebezpiecznych tak z emocji zaciskał dłonie, że te aż trzeszczały w stawach. Przez zaciśnięte zęby wyrywały się mu raz po raz słowa zachęty: — Mocniej, wal go... Spocone cielska przewalały się po arenie, wśród stękania i charkotu przyduszonych gardzieli. Z galem raz po raz zrywały się okrzyki, gwizdania i brawa. Pary atletów zmieniały się już kilkakrotnie. Wreszcie przyszła kolej na walkę, która stanowiła główną sensację wieczoru. Naprzeciw siebie stanęli dwaj najsilniejsi przeciwnicy. Mistrz Polski, Wielaga, o potwornie szerokich ramionach i herkulesowych barach, z krótkim zdeformowanym nosem i wygoloną głową, robił wrażenie goryla. Naprzeciw wyższy i szczuplejszy Tracco o lśniącej skórze, pod którą grały wielkie supły mięśni, stał na rozstawionych nogach, przypominających dwa sękate pnie dębu. Wśród zupełnej ciszy rozległ się gwizdek. Przeciwnicy, nie śpiesząc się i mierżąc się spojrzeniami, szli ku sobie. Obaj oceniali poważnie czekającą ich walkę, lecz od pierwszego chwytu stało się jasne, że każdy z nich inną obrał taktykę. Polak chciał nadać walce błyskawiczne tempo. Włoch natomiast postanowił przeciągać zapasy jak najdłużej, licząc na zmęczenie przeciwnika. Toteż prawie nie opierał się i po kilku chwytach dał się wciągnąć w piruet i położył się brzuchem na dywanie. Wielaga stanął nad nim i usiłował przewrócić go na wznak. Trwało to kilka minut. Widząc, że nic nie wskóra, z pasją zaczął nacierać mu kark. — Co on robi? — zapytała panna Marietta. Wareda pochylił się ku niej i nie odwracając oczu od areny, objaśnił: — To nazywa się masaż. Uważa pani, bić nie wolno, ale taki masaż jest dopuszczalny. Tym sposobem rozgniata się mięśnie karku i znacznie je osłabia. — No i skóra od tego boli. Widocznie i Włoch doszedł do tego przekonania, gdyż poderwał się nagle i wymknąwszy się z rąk przeciwnika, chwycił go w pasie z tyłu. Miał jednak zbyt krótkie ręce, jak na objętość Wielagi. Ten bowiem jednym wdechem natężył brzuch i splecione dłonie Tracca rozsunęły się natychmiast. Galeria przyjęła ten efekt rzęsistymi oklaskami. W ogóle od początku nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wszystkie sympatie widowni są po stronie zapaśnika polskiego. Tymczasem walka nie dawała rezultatów, co doprowadziło Wielagę do nieukrywanej wściekłości. Podniecały ją okrzyki z galerii: — Wielaga, nie daj się! — Wal Italiańca! — Brawo, Wielaga! Oczy atlety nabiegły krwią, z piersi wydobywało się głuche rzężenie. Walka stawała się coraz gwałtowniejsza. Zwarte ze sobą ciała pokryły się kroplami potu. Wielaga z wściekłością atakował przeciwnika, ten bronił się zawzięcie, lecz zawsze w dobrym stylu i zgodnie z regulaminem, podczas gdy Wielaga nie hamował już brutalnej żądzy pokonania Włocha, a nawet sędzia kilkakrotnie musiał interweniować, gdyż używał niedozwolonych chwytów. Nagle udało mu się ująć Tracca w straszliwy chwyt, zwany podwójnym nelsonem. Ogromne jego ręce przesunęły się z tyłu pod ramionami Włocha i zwarły się na jego karku. Cyrk zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Zapaśnicy trwali w kamiennym bezruchu, w bezruchu tak pełnym wysiłku, że kłęby mięśni zdawały się rozsadzać skórę. Wielaga cisnął. Twarz Włocha stała się najpierw purpurowa, później sina. Oczy wytrzeszczały się męką nie do zniesienia, z otwartych ust po wysuniętym języku ściekała ślina. — Ohyda! — powiedziała panna Marietta i zakryła oczy. — On go zamorduje — przeraziła się jej siostra — panie prezesie, to okropne... — A niech i skręci mu kark! — odparł Dyzma. — Wstyd, panie prezesie — denerwowała się Marietta. — Przecie może się poddać — wzruszył ramionami pułkownik. Lecz Włoch nie myślał o poddaniu się. Znosił piekielny ból i było widoczne, że nie ustąpi. Wielaga też doszedł do przekonania, a wiedząc, że wkrótce rozlegnie się gwizdek sędziego na przerwę, postanowił za wszelką cenę skończyć. Nagłym ruchem targnął przeciwnika w bok i nieznacznie podstawiwszy nogę, rzucił o ziemię i przywalił sobą na obie łopatki. Cyrk zatrząsł się w posadach. Ogromny ryk, burza oklasków i tupanie tysiąca nóg zmieszały się w hałas, w którym zarówno gwizdek sędziego, jak i dzwonek przewodniczącego stały się nieme. — Brawo, brawo, Wielaga! — ryczał Dyzma, aż mu pot wystąpił na czoło. Tymczasem zapaśnicy podnieśli się z dywanu. Wielaga kłaniał się dokoła, natomiast Tracco podszedł do stolika jury i coś mówił, pocierając siny kark. Wreszcie hałas ucichł. Wówczas sędzia wyszedł na środek areny i oznajmił: — Spotkanie zapaśnicze mistrza Polski, Wielagi, z mistrzem Włoch, Tracco, zostało nie rozstrzygnięte, gdyż Wielaga położył przeciwnika dzięki podstawieniu nogi, co jest chwytem niedozwolonym. Jury postanowiło... Dalsze jego słowa zagłuszył ryk protestów. — Nieprawda! — Nie podstawił nogi! — Sędzia kalosz! — Wielaga zwyciężył! — Precz z Italiańcem! Wreszcie pozwolono dojść do głosu przewodniczącemu jury. — Proszę państwa. Walka została nie rozstrzygnięta, gdyż Wielaga podstawił nogę. Widział to nie tylko sędzia, lecz i ja. — Nieprawda, nie podstawił! — krzyknął Dyzma. — To pan mówi nieprawdę — oburzył się przewodniczący. — Że co? — krzyczał Dyzma. — Że co? Jak ja mówię, że nie podstawił, ja, prezes Państwowego Banku Zbożowego, to mnie więcej można wierzyć, jak takiemu bubkowi z gwizdkiem. Cyrk zatrząsł się od oklasków. — Brawo, brawo! — Prawdę mówi! Przewodniczący podniósł się z miejsca i zawołał: — W zapasach wyrokuje jury, a nie publiczność. Walka została nie rozstrzygnięta. Nikodem stracił całkiem panowanie nad sobą i ryknął na cały cyrk: — A g....! Efekt był kolosalny. Z galerii podniósł się istny huragan oklasków, śmiechu i okrzyków, wśród których słowo użyte przed chwilą przez Dyzmę powtarzało się wciąż. Nikodem wpakował ręce w kieszenie i powiedział: — Chodźmy z tej budy, bo mnie szlag trafi. Wychodzili, śmiejąc się. — No — mówił pułkownik Wareda — dopiero to ci zrobi popularność! — Eee... — Nie żadne eee... tylko popularność. Jutro cała Warszawa tylko o tym będzie mówiła. Zobaczysz. Ludzie lubią mocne słowa... Nazajutrz nie tylko mówiono o tym, lecz i pisano. Niemal wszystkie dzienniki podały szczegółowy i pikantny opis awantury, a niektóre zamieściły nawet fotografię bohatera wieczoru. Nikodem był zły na siebie. — Miałem rację — mówił do Krzepickiego — że ich rugnąłem, ale teraz gotowi mnie za ordynusa mieć. — Co tam, drobiazg — pocieszał Krzepicki. — Bo mnie rozzłościli, dranie! Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy